La Fièvre et le titan
by Altaryas
Summary: Annie est malade, et comme dans toute bon cliché d'histoire c'est Armin qui se porte volontaire pour veiller sur la jeune femme. Dès le lendemain Annie aura non seulement disparu, mais Armin sera parti à sa recherche sur Cannabis. C'est lors d'une attaque de loups que Armin fera la rencontre d'un Titan assez Féminin... [OOC / AruAni]


On dit souvent que la fièvre nous fait délirer et nous fait faire des choses que notre raison n'approuve pas. Selon le type et le degré de fièvre, ces actions peuvent soit vous mettre en danger, soit améliorer votre situation, dans les deux cas… Jamais comment on le veut…

« - Alors, Docteur ? Quel est son état ? Demande une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.  
\- Son quarante de fièvre m'inquiète et son corps est en manque de nutriments, ça se voit clairement. Explique le plus vieux. Il faut que quelqu'un soit avec elle pour vieller à ce qu'elle mange bien ses repas.  
\- Vous allez lui donner des médicaments, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr, mais ils n'arriveront pas avant deux ou trois jours. Il va falloir être patient… soupire-t-il.  
\- M… Merci Docteur… renifle la jeune fille. »

La juvénile se rendit alors au réfectoire et s'assit à une table un peu plus isolée. Personne n'avait sembler se préoccuper de l'absence de son amie, elle se demandait encore ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver de si méchant en elle… Aux bords des larmes, des larmes commencent à couler silencieusement.

Doucement et remplie de compassion, une main se posa sur son épaule. Surprise, elle releva le regard vers un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long blond. Les yeux bleus du nouveau venu étaient teinter d'une tristesse partagée. Il prit place à côté d'elle laissant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« - Mina… Qu'as dit le docteur ? Demande-t-il doucement.  
\- Elle… renifle-t-elle. Elle est faible et possède une forte fièvre… Mais les médicaments ne nous parviendront pas avant mercredi… sanglote-t-elle.  
\- Dans quel état est-elle ? l'enlace-t-il.  
\- Allongée dans son lit, tremblante et trempée… se calme-t-elle un peu.  
\- Elle s'en sortira hein… Elle a toujours été forte depuis le depuis… Tente-t-il de la rassurer.  
\- Oui mais… Avec l'entraînement, qui va s'occuper d'elle ? J'en suis incapable moi…  
\- Je le ferais, je promets de la garder en vie jusqu'à mon propre péril. Dit-il avec conviction. »

Mina se décolle de son ami et le remercie avant de s'en aller rejoindre Connie et Sasha. Le jeune blond se leva à son tour et sorti du réfectoire pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Dès demain il commencera son service auprès d'elle. D'une part, il avait peur de sa réaction, de l'autre il le souhaitait depuis longtemps le moment où il pourrait enfin se rapprocher de Annie.

La lumière passant la porte lui fit froncer les sourcil. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux et fixa alors le plafond, sa respiration s'était un peu calmée, mais elle avait très mal dormi.

« - Annie… ? Appela une petite voix.  
\- Hm… geint-elle.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'approche-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr, je respire la joie de vivre, ça se voit… ironise-t-elle avec une voix cassée.  
\- Désolé, c'était une question un peu stupide… pose-t-il le plateau sur la table de chevet.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? s'assit-elle.  
\- Je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner. Sourit-il. »

Le regard malade de la jeune fille se pose sur le petit déjeuner arrivé, son état était tel qu'elle n'aperçut pas Armin approcher sa main pour la poser sur son front. Annie réagit et donna un coup dans le membre du garçon pour le repousser, elle se mit à tousser.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Dit-elle entre deux toux.  
\- J… Je voulais juste vérifier ta température… balbutie-t-il.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à faire tout ça, juste parce que tu es gentil. Respire-t-elle .  
\- Je me suis proposé de mon propre chef… explique-t-il.  
\- Mais oui… Va-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…  
\- Mais Annie... »

Il tenta de chercher quelque chose à redire, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Il lui souhaita passer une bonne matinée avant de s'en aller. La jeune femme regarda la porte se fermer avant de se rallonger. Elle savait qu'en vue de sa double-nature son corps guérirait tout seul.

Lors de la pause déjeuner, le jeune homme revint avec cette fois-ci le plateau du midi. Il entre dans le dortoir et découvre Mina qui était sur le point de sortir.

« - Oh, Armin ! s'exprime-t-elle, surprise.  
\- Salut Mina, elle ne va pas mieux ? s'inquiète-t-il.  
\- Non… La fièvre n'a toujours pas baissé, je lui ai posée une bande froide sur le front pour tenter de la rafraîchir… Répondit-elle tristement.  
\- Elle est forte Mina, ça va aller. Sourit-il tristement.  
\- Merci pour ce que tu fais Armin… Mais je peux te poser une question ? Lève-t-elle la tête evrs lui.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour Annie ? Je veux dire… Tout le monde l'évite, moi je suis son amie, mais toi ? Tu ne l'as connais même pas… questionne-t  
elle.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais la seule à être amie avec elle ? Sourit-il. Une personne a dit que j'étais trop gentil, que je n'étais pas obligé de me préoccuper de tout le monde. Fit-il une pause. C'est vrai, mais j'ai envie de connaître Annie, j'ai envie d'être avec elle, je ne l'explique pas, je le ressens. Sourit-il doucement.  
\- … Armin… Est-ce que tu ne serais pas… ?  
\- Mina vient dépêche-toi ! Appelle Connie dehors. Sasha est en train d'essayer de voler ta part du repas !  
\- J'arrive ! Répondit-elle. Je te laisse Armin, à tout à l'heure à l'entraînement. S'en alla-t-elle.  
\- A tout à l'heure Mina. Salut-il. »

Armin ferma la porte et se dirige vers le lit de la malade qui avait les yeux fermées et semblait dormir. Il échangea le plateau vide et voulut remettre correctement la bande froide qui avait glissé, mais la réticence le touche à propos de ce matin. Annie ne voulait pas d'aide, de son aide. Le blond réfléchit, Mikasa elle n'hésiterait jamais à faire ce qu'elle a envie de faire, cette femme à toujours été un modèle pour lui. Il est temps qu'il en fasse de même. Armin souffla un bon coup et tendit à nouveau sa main pour replacer la compresse froide. « Dors bien Annie... » chuchote-t-il avant de sortir du dortoir. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux dès l'entente de la fermeture de la porte. Annie avait entendu toute la conversation et ne savait plus quoi penser, sa tête lui faisait mal…

Le soir même, Armin et Mina entrèrent ensemble dans le dortoir, ils étaient en pleine conversation à propos de l'entraînement de cet après-midi. Armin portait le repas du soir pour Annie, cette dernière était d'ailleurs assise sur son lit, son épaule contre le mur en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

« - Bonsoir Annie. Salut Armin.

\- J'espère que tu as réussi à bien dormir… s'approche-t-il et échange les plateaux.

\- Bon… retourne-t-il vers Mina.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne te répond pas ? Chuchote Mina.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je retourne au réfectoire. Répondit-il en chuchotant. Bonne nuit Annie. Sourit-il avant de sortir. »

Annie tourna la tête vers la porte qui se ferme avant de regarder le dîner apporté. Elle soupire et s'assoit correctement pour manger. Mina s'approche.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas répondu ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Avale-t-elle. Que je lui sois redevable ?  
\- Annie, il fait ça pour ton bien, sans demander quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Encore moins d'amis… murmure-t-elle sur la fin.  
\- Pardon ? Recule Mina, surprise.

\- Annie, tu… baisse-t-elle la tête. »

Les mots de Mina se perdent, elle préfère la laisser en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et sortir à son tour du dortoir. La nuit fut agitée dans les deux dortoirs, d'un côté Annie malade et Mina inquiète, de l'autre Armin qui n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil est sorti dehors prendre une bouffée d'air. Il fut rejoint par son meilleur ami.

« - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Armin ? C'est plutôt rare. Bâille Eren.  
\- Hm… Je suis juste un peu inquiet. Soupire Armin.  
\- Inquiet ? À propos de quoi cette fois-ci ? Du livre que tu caches ? Rigole-t-il.  
\- Non, tu vas me trouver stupide si je te le dis…  
\- Dit toujours.  
\- Je m'inquiète pour Annie. »

Le bras de Eren glisse sur la rambarde, il perd l'équilibre et se cogne la tête contre le bois avant de tomber au sol.

« - Je te l'avais dit… soupire Armin.  
\- Non mais… se relève Eren. Armin, on parle de Annie là, la fille la plus terrifiante du camp avec Mikasa !  
\- Mikasa n'est pas effrayante, elle est forte. Annie aussi. Se défend Armin.  
\- Armin, tu veux me dire que c'est toi qui t'occupes de Annie durant sa maladie ? Tu n'es pas un peu masochiste ? s'inquiète Eren.  
\- Non, j'ai envie de la connaître. N'as-tu jamais eu envie une fois de connaître une personne pour une raison que tu ignores ? De vouloir être avec elle ? Demande Armin en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux. C'est comme pour l'océan et le monde extérieur, l'envie de vouloir découvrir, l'envie de connaître, l'envie d'y être ! s'émerveille-t-il. C'est la même passion qui m'anime de vouloir connaître Annie…  
\- T'es sûr que tu n'es pas amoureux ? Demande Eren, blasé.  
\- A-amoureux ? Non… Je ne le suis pas ! Rougit-il par gêne.  
\- Armin… soupire Eren.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors… ? Demande Franz, surpris en arrivant.  
\- Et toi tu étais où ? Demande Eren avant d'apercevoir, avec Armin, Hannah rentrer dans le dortoir des filles.  
\- Nulle part… tente-t-il de calmer une respiration suspecte.  
\- … Franz, sérieux… ? Demandent Armin et Eren, choqués.  
\- Roh ça va, c'est humain… râle-t-il avant de rentrer dans le dortoir.  
\- … Je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit… dit Eren.  
\- Et moi avoir du mal à dormir… Enchérit Armin. »

Le lendemain matin, Armin se dirigeait vers le dortoir des filles avec le plateau du petit déjeuner le sourire aux lèvres. Il était décidé à être plus intrépide, il avait croisé Mikasa plus tôt…

« - Tu vas donner son plateau à Annie ? Demande-t-elle.  
\- Heu… Oui. S'attend-il à être critiqué.  
\- … Elle a beaucoup toussé cette nuit, sa fièvre semble avoir s'être calmée au vu de sa respiration quand on s'est levé. Dit-elle.  
\- Que… Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Je croyais que tu l'as détester… répond Armin.  
\- Certes, mais c'est toi qui a promis de veiller sur elle, alors veilles bien sur elle. Sourit doucement Mikasa.  
\- Merci Mikasa…  
\- N'oublie pas Armin, sois fort. S'en alla-t-elle. »

Le sourire que lui avait donné sa meilleure amie était inattendue, au fond et il le sait elle s'inquiète pour lui, peu lui importe la vie d'Annie. Mais il s'en fichait un peu de son avis à vrai dire. Armin passe le seuil de la porte. « Annie ? » appelle-t-il doucement.

Dans le réfectoire, chaque table avait son propre groupe. À la table de Mikasa, il y avait bien évidemment Eren, mais aussi Jean, Sasha, Ymir et Christa. Ils furent rejoint par Reiner et Bertholdt pour faire la discussion. Quelques minutes s'écroulent.

« - ANNIE ?! Cri Armin à l'extéieur.  
\- Qu'est-ce que- sursaute Sasha.  
\- Armin ! s'écrient Mikasa et Eren. »

La table entière se lèvent et sortent du réfectoire et rejoignent Armin devant le dortoir. Armin est affolé, les larmes aux yeux, tremblant de son être.

« - Armin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiète Eren.  
\- A-Annie… respire-t-il.  
\- Calme-toi Armin, respire, dis-nous ce qui se passe. Tente Mikasa.  
\- Annie… Elle a disparue ! panique-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Mais elle était encore là pendant qu'on se préparait… S'exprime Christa.  
\- Son lit est encore chaud, elle n'est partie qu'il y a peu… La fenêtre était grande ouverte… décrit Armin.  
\- Bon, il faut prévenir le chef instructeur, il enverra sûrement une troupe à la recherche de Annie. Dit Reiner.  
\- La retrouver… chuchote Armin.  
\- Ou alors avec chance elle est morte en cours de route dans sa fuite. Ricane Ymir.  
\- Ymir ! Gronde Christa.  
\- Annie est forte, elle ne succomberait jamais à un petit rhume. Explique Bertholdt.  
\- Sauf que ce n'est pas qu'un simple rhume Bertholdt. Annie était souffrante. Réplique Mikasa, froidement. »

Des bruits d'un cheval au galop leur parvient aux oreilles, tous se tournent pour voir Armin à dos d'un cheval, avec son équipement tridimensionnel.

« - Armin ! Mais où tu vas ?! Cri Eren.  
\- à la recherche de Annie ! Répondit-il. Accélère Jean.  
\- Il s'appelle Cannabis ! s'énerve soudainement Jean.  
\- … regardent-ils Jean.  
\- Quoi ? Arrêtez de me comparer avec les chevaux… »

Cannabis saute la barrière d'entrée du campement et entame la traversée de la plaine à la recherche de Annie. Au camp, le début de la journée est sifflé, tout le monde se range pour former les rangs en saluant. Le chef instructeur s'approche.

« - Soldats, comptez-vous ! Hurle-t-il en les écoutant se compter.  
\- 168 ! S'écrit le dernier.  
\- 168 ?! Il y a donc deux absents… Ackerman ! Appelle-t-il avant de s'y diriger.  
\- Oui chef ? Répondit-elle.  
\- Présentez les absents !  
\- Chef ! Leonhart Annie et Arlert Armin chef !  
\- Leur motif ?!  
\- Chef ! Leonhart Annie qui était tombée malade il y a deux jours, s'est enfuie tôt dans la matinée. Arlert Armin est parti à sa recherche, Chef. Répondit-elle d'une voix forte.  
\- Mais quel imbécile… Braus, Springer !  
\- Chef ! Répondirent-ils en choeurs.  
\- Allez alerter le bâtiment principal, demandez d'envoyer une troupe pour les récupérer !  
\- Chef ! s'en allèrent-ils en courant.  
\- Et vous autres, au travail ! Quarante tours de terrain et au pas de course ! Hurle-t-il. »

Eren et Mikasa se regardent, inquiets. Se demandant bien si leur ami Armin allaient survivre le temps qu'on le ramène au campement.

Les heures passantes, Cannabis marchait à travers la plaine. Armin savait que son expédition ne risquait rien, il n'y avait pas de Titans à l'intérieur du mur Rose. Avec surprise ils étaient arrivés à une des forêts du territoire, Armin décide de descendre et de marcher à pied jusqu'à s'arrêter à une petite clairière avec quelques baies et de l'herbe. Les recherches pour aujourd'hui sont terminées, la nuit est tombée et il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était autant éloigné, ce n'est pas comme si Annie pouvait traverser une si grande distance à pied, mais considérons le fait qu'elle soit à cheval, c'est possible.

« - Étrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne la retrouvera pas autour du campement Cannabis… J'ai la sensation qu'elle fuit… souffle-t-il doucement.  
\- Brr.. souffle Cannabis en broutant son herbe. »

Armin enlève le filet du cheval pour le remplacer par un licol. Le blond cueilles quelques baies et s'adosse à un des arbres avant de s'asseoir et manger, se laissant doucement bercé par le soleil se couchant. La nuit s'était levée depuis quelques heures à présent, notre jeune ami fut réveillé par l'agitation de sa monture.

« - Cannabis ? Se lève-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'approche-t-il. »

L'animal fit tomber le filet et se mit à agiter la longe de son licol. Armin enleva alors l'attache de Cannabis pour la remplacer par le filet.

« - C'est ça que tu voulais ? Demande Armin en voyant le cheval toujours aussi agité.  
\- Grrr… s'élève d'un buisson.  
\- Que… ?! Se tourne Armin. Oh non, ne me dit pas qu'il y a… se tourne-t-il encore. Un loup ! Se fige-t-il.  
\- Grrr… se montre la bête.  
\- Cannabis… murmurre Armin, paniqué. »

Tout se passa vite, la monture se cabre en hennissant, le loup se mit alors à courir vers eux. Armin attrape les rênes de sa monture et se met en selle avant de partir à toute vitesse, tentant d'échapper au loup.

« - Mais… Si lui est là… arrête-t-il soudainement sa monture. C'est trop tard ! s'écrit-il. »

En effet, Armin et Cannabis sont tombés droit dans la gueule du loup. La meute les entourent et un premier loup bondit, vite expédier par un coup de sabot, Armin du se tenir aux crins pour éviter de tomber, mais les ruades trop brusques le font tomber au sol. Le tintement de son équipement lui fit réaliser qu'il pouvait lui aussi se battre ! Il se relève et attache les lames avec les poignets et les fait sortir.

« - C'est comme une partie de chasse, mais avec des épées au lieu d'un fusil… tente-t-il de se calmer. »

Il esquive de justesse un loup et par pur réflexe il fait trancher sa lame dans l'air et touche un autre loup lui bondissant dessus. Le sang gicle et effraye à ce moment Armin qui lâche ses armes.

« - Je... Je peux pas… tremble-t-il.  
\- Hiiii ! Se défend Cannabis.  
\- Je peux pas ! S'effondre-t-il à genoux. »

Un puissant éclair éclate et s'abat au milieu de la forêt, les flashs blancs et jaunes n'empêchent pourtant pas les loups de lancer leurs attaques. Un des canidés bondit sur Armin qui n'esquive pas assez rapidement, les crocs de l'animal s'enfoncent un peu plus autour de son tibia sous les cris de douleurs et de panique du blond. Un grondement se fit alors entendre, quelqu'un marche, non court, mais ce n'est pas un pas de course humain, c'est plus gros, bien plus gros… C'est… « Un Titan ?! » s'écrit Armin en voyant une créature de quatorze mètres sortir des arbres et d'attraper le loup tenant fermement la jambe du blond. Le loup ne lâcha tout de même pas sa prise et tenta même de se débattre, Armin pu voir de près le visage du titan. Il était effrayé, mais à la fois fasciné, ce Titan était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin sur terre, son regard était d'un bleu glacial et ses cheveux blonds flottaient anarchiquement au grès du vent. Le regard de la géante fronça tandis qu'elle émettait un petit grognement avant d'exploser dans sa main le canidé. Le sang gicla et Armin s'en retrouva trempé. Le Titan se redressa et regarda les autres loups qui préférèrent déguerpir au plus vite avant de subir le même sort. Cannabis s'approcha de Armin et le poussa avec sa tête pour qu'il se lève. Le blond releva son regard à nouveau vers le Titan, leur regard se croisent et Armin eut cette étrange impression de déjà-vue. Armin tendis sa main vers le Titan.

« - Tu… Toi… Tu n'es ni un Titan, ni un Déviant… souffle-t-il. Qui es-tu… »

Le Titan Féminin recula gardant un visage fermé. Armin décida enfin de se lever et il enleva la tête du loup de sa jambe, il remarqua alors quelque chose qui lui tiqua et le fit paniquer. Entre les griffes du Loup décapité se trouvent des cheveux blonds, ce ne sont ni les siens, ni ceux du titan ce sont ceux de…

« - Annie ! Se relève-t-il en boitant. Elle est quelque part dans ses bois ! Regarde-t-il Cannabis.  
\- Bruh. Hennit la monture.  
\- Cannabis, avec de la chance elle n'est pas très loin ! Mon instinct me disait vrai, elle fuit quelque chose… Ou plutôt elle fuit tout le monde en général. Parle-t-il rapidement. Mais une minute… Si ce loup possède de ses cheveux… Elle s'est faite attaquer ! Oh Cannabis, elle est sûrement blessée, en plus de sa maladie ça n'arrange en rien ! »

Dans sa panique et sa peur pour son amie, il fit un pas de course avant de tomber et de rapper le sol dans un lourd gémissement. Sa jambe droite, il a trop perdu de sang, il tient à peine debout. Cannabis s'approche pour le pousser de la tête.

« - Ugh… Prend moi pour un fou Cannabis, mais à ton avis. S'accoude-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait quand elle me verrait ?  
\- Sûrement que tu es totalement taré vu que tu parles à cheval. Pense Cannabis.  
\- Sûrement du genre « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout de la part d'un faible comme toi. » Gh… laisse-t-il retomber sa tête au sol. Je suis minable… »

Armin sursauta en entendant le pied du Titan bouger. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier qu'il était en face d'un Titan Féminin ?! Il se tourne sur le dos pour la voir, cette dernière s'accroupit et regarde les deux petites choses devant elle. Armin commença sûrement à délirer vu qu'il se mit carrément à lui parler…

« - … Dit, toi tu ferais quoi à ma place ? Je veux dire… Si tu étais une humaine et que la personne que tu aimes était en danger, tu réagirais comment ? Avoue-t-il. »

Le Titan fut surpris, elle amoureuse ? Ça lui toujours été quelque chose d'impensable surtout sous sa forme actuelle en fait. Il croit vraiment que des Titans peuvent aimer ? Elle le regarde avant de hausser les épaules, elle ne saurait pas réagir dans cette condition, elle n'a jamais aimé grand monde.

« - Tu comprends vraiment ce que je te dis… Woaw… dit-il émerveillé. Est-ce que je peux me vanter d'avoir une discussion avec un Titan ? »

Encore une fois, le Titan haussa les épaules.

« - Gh ! s'assit-il. Mince… J'aurai dû penser à prendre une mallette de secours… il se tourne vers le Titan. Il y a un point d'eau dans le coin ? »

Le Titan Féminin se mit à réfléchir, elle posa sa main dos contre le sol en hochant la tête. Armin, se sentant en total confiance avec ce qui pourrait le tuer comme une mouche, se releva avec difficulté et alla au creux de la main du Titan. Cannabis refusa d'y aller, lui n'est pas suicidaire au moins. Le Titan se releva et se mit à marcher vers un petit lac qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt. Une fois arrivé, elle déposa Armin au bord de l'eau.

« - Merci. Sourit-il. »

Le Titan Féminin va s'asseoir entre les arbres non loin de manière à ne pas gêner avec sa grande taille. La nuit n'était pas encore prête à faire place au jour, il devait rester trois heures avant le lever du soleil à vue de nez. Armin enleva son équipement tridimensionnel et ses bottes avec le harnais avant d'enlever sa chemise et son pantalon. Il examina sa blessure très vilaine. Il plongea son corps entier dans l'eau glacée, au point où il en est ça lui fait souvenir cet entraînement, l'hiver dernier, où il était tombé dans un lac gelé. Il pri ses habits et les trempa avant de frotter, il veut enlever le plus de sang que possible.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Armin se hisse hors de l'eau, mais veille à laisser son tibia blessé.

« - Pour quelqu'un de si faible que moi, je résiste bien à la mort… rigole-t-il nerveusement. »

Pendant que Armin déchire sa veste pour s'en faire un bandage, le Titan Féminin le regarde faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle l'a toujours trouvé très faible, mais il se démène toujours lors des entraînements pour faire de son mieu. Elle avait beau le mettre à terre à chaque fois, jamais il n'abandonnait. Quelque chose se mit à naître au fond du cœur du Titan, Armin n'avait pas peur ni d'elle, ni de sa forme titanesque, il continue même toujours de parler d'elle avec conviction, qu'il va la retrouver, qu'il va la sauver. Mais est-ce vrai ? « Es-tu celui qui va donc me sortir de ce cauchemar, Armin ? » pense-t-elle.

« - Hii, s'approche Cannabis, frrrou.  
\- Cannabis ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans… ! s'étrangle-t-il. »

Le Titan Féminin se saurait frapper s'il lui était possible, dans la bouche de Cannabis pendant la veste du camp d'entraînement. Mais quelle idiote, elle avait dû abandonner sa veste tâchée de sang pour que ça serve d'appât pour éloigner les loups. C'était juste quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'entende Armin crier. Quelle idée elle a eu de vouloir s'habiller avant de sortir tout court ! Armin prend la veste dans ses mains et découvre le sang, il se mit à trembler.

« - Non, non, non… Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, elle va bien hein… renifle-t-il.

\- Il faut que je la retrouve… J'ai promis de la garder en vie… commence-t-il à sangloter. »

Que doit-elle faire ? Elle se surprend soudainement à ne pas supporter de le voir pleurer, ce jeune homme faible, naïf et pourtant courageux et déterminé. Non, elle ne pouvait pas sortir de son Titan et se montrer, elle doit garder son identité jusqu'au bout… Pour que sa mission soit une réussite, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer un jour chez elle. Elle tendit sa main vers Armin et toucha doucement son dos avec son index. Elle le sentait trembler, c'est sa faute… Le Titan Féminin lui frotte doucement le dos du doigt d'un air rassurant. Armin leva sa tête vers elle et il vit que le regard froid de la géante s'était chargé de tristesse.

« - … renifle-t-il. Merci, tu es vraiment adorable pour un Titan… sourit-il doucement. »

Elle fut surprise, non, arrête de la complimenter !

« - Je suis sûre que tu serais belle si tu étais humaine… se retourne-t-il vers le lac. »

Non, il faut qu'elle se taise…

« - D'ailleurs… Tu es presque humaine, si on compte le fait que tu me ressembles, que tu me comprends, que tu ressens de fortes émotions... »

Elle approcha sa tête.

« - … soupire-t-il. L'amour entre un Titan et un Humain… Absurde, non ? »

Il s'était tourné vers elle en posant la question. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait de l'attirance pour ce Titan, au même égard que ce qu'il ressentait pour Annie, c'était très étrange et nouveau pour lui. Le Titan Féminin baissa les yeux et si elle pouvait, elle pleurerait. Il l'aimait, sous ses deux formes… Elle ne peut pas le laisser ainsi, mais elle ne peut pas non plus répondre à ses sentiments au risque de faire échouer la mission. Elle sut dès cet instant que Armin sera le pire des ennemis qu'elle n'aura jamais eu. Pour réponse à la question d'Armin, elle secoua la tête. Ce dernier sourit tristement avant de s'évanouir, succombant enfin à la fatigue.

Armin ouvrit ses yeux doucement et fixa d'un air absent le plafond immaculé en face de lui. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger à côté de lui et sa curiosité le poussa à tourner sa tête pour regarder. C'était une jeune femme, cheveux blond mi-long attachés en chignon laissant des mèches rebelles et une franche lui cachant son œil droit, ses yeux fermés renferment deux bleus cristaux. Annie était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Armin, endormie. La tête de cette dernière était sur ses bras croisées sur le rebord. Il sourit et s'assit silencieusement avant de poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Le blond était heureux de la savoir saine et sauve, il avait paniqué pour rien… Armin enleva sa main et toussa, il se sent soudainement fiévreux. Annie se réveille et se redresse directement, elle le regarde, surprise.

« - Armin ! s'écrit-elle.  
\- C'est moi… sourit-il faiblement.  
\- Oh Armin, je suis désolée… l'enlace-t-elle soudainement.  
\- Q-Quoi ? M… Mais pourquoi ? Dit-il déstabiliser.  
\- Pardon, c'est de ma faute… Excuse-moi… commence-t-elle à sangloter.  
\- A-Annie, s'il te plaît… passe-t-il ses bras autour d'elle. Ne pleure pas… la serre-t-il doucement. »

Armin ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Il eut l'idée de regarder ses propres jambes et remarqua ainsi que la blessure du loup n'y était plus, ou plutôt : qu'elle n'a jamais été présente ! Très vite il finit par comprendre que tout ce qu'il a vécu n'était qu'un rêve, la disparition de Annie, l'attaque des Loups, l'apparition du Titan Féminin… Il était malade, la fièvre l'avait fait délirer. Mais quand ? Comment ?!

« - Désolée… s'excuse-t-elle encore une fois après s'être calmée.  
\- Annie… S'il te plaît, explique-moi…  
\- … »

Quelques jours auparavant...

Annie était déjà réveillée et ne se sentait plus mal. Étrange, il y a encore quelques heures elle était encore en nage et était agitée. C'est bizarre, elle ne guérissait jamais aussi vite quand elle était malade, c'est plutôt les blessures physiques qui sont vite rétablies. Elle s'assoit et entend des pas s'approcher de la porte, mais ils sont étranges… Tantôt un lourd, tantôt un faible, la personne qui marche à l'extérieur semble tituber… La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître un Armin, yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges, tremblant. Il fait un pas pour entrer et tombe sur le sol, Annie en reste dans un premier temps surprise avant que la panique ne la gagne. Elle se lève et va s'accroupir.

« - Armin ? Armin ? appelle-t-elle. »

Elle posa sa main le front du blond qui est brûlant et la respiration de Armin s'accélère. Annie se relève et sort, paniquée en criant de l'aide. Ce furent Mikasa et Eren qui s'approchèrent à toute vitesse.

« - Annie ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demande Eren.  
\- Armin… rentre-t-elle dans le dortoir. Il est souffrant…  
\- Armin ! s'écrièrent les deux amis.  
\- Mikasa, reste ici, je vais chercher le docteur. Ressort Eren.  
\- Fait vite ! s'alarme Annie.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demande Mikasa.  
\- Il est entré en titubant avant de s'écrouler… J'ai dû le contaminer quand il m'a approché hier… s'en veut Annie.  
\- C'est étrange, ça lui a pris d'un coup du seul alors, car je lui ai parlé il n'y a pas dix minutes il allait très bien… Quoi qu'il avait les yeux un peu rouge mais Eren m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Songe Mikasa.  
\- ... »

Le Docteur arrive rapidement et déplacent Armin dans une chambre à pars avant de commencer l'auscultation. Le verdict est sans appel et très évident, comme l'a pressentit Annie la maladie a été transmise.

« - Mais pourquoi Mina n'a rien eu ? Et les autres ? Demande Eren.  
\- Armin a une constitution plus fragile que vous tous réunis, il va passer plusieurs jours à dormir et encore, c'est s'il n'y passe pas. Prévient le Docteur.  
\- Pardon… ? Chuchote Annie, choquée.  
\- Armin… Rah fait chier ! s'en va Eren, énervé.  
\- Eren, attends ! Le suit Mikasa.  
\- Mademoiselle ? s'adresse le diplômé à Annie. Votre corps doit être immunisé à présent de la maladie, pouvez-vous restez avec le patient ?  
\- Je l'aurais fait sans que vous me le demandiez… répondit-elle d'une petite voix. »

C'était de sa faute, si Armin était malade voire en danger de mort, c'était uniquement de sa faute… Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'elle veillait sur Armin, Mikasa et Eren entrent dans la chambre avec une seringue. Annie les regarde, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passe.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour te tuer Annie. Dit Mikasa.  
\- Rassurant… marmonne-t-elle.  
\- Le Docteur a réussi à retrouver une seringue de médicament pour calmer la maladie de Armin, il recevra sa commande demain. s'approche Eren.  
\- Il nous a confié le médicament, mais nous n'avons jamais piqué quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu saurais comment faire Annie ? Demande Mikasa.  
\- … De là où je viens on a l'habitude de nous administrer des choses par seringues, je pense en être capable… répond Annie tranquillement. »

Annie prit alors la seringue tendue et enlève le capuchons avant de prendre le bras de Armin et lui administrer. La blonde pose la seringue vide sur la table de chevet et se rassoit, regardant le sol si intéressant.

« - Tu sais Annie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais s'il en venait à disparaître… Commence Mikasa. Je ne sais pas si nous saurons faire face.  
\- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie… pense Annie.  
\- Mikasa, tu n'as pas à être désagréable. Allons à l'entraînement. Se tourne Eren.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu serais prêt à accepter le fait que notre ami soit mort par la maladie qu'elle lui a transmise, si ? Se tourne-t-elle vers Eren.  
\- … reste-t-il silencieux. Allons-y. Sort-il.  
\- Eren ! Le suit-elle. »

Urg… Comment se comporter bien avec ces gens-là ? Annie regarde Armin souffrir en silence.

De retour dans le présent...

« - Tu… Tu t'es fatiguée pour… Pour me venir en aide ? Demande-t-il doucement.  
\- Je… Je n'avais presque plus de fièvre et ma toux s'était dissipée, je t'ai transmise ma maladie… avoue-t-elle. »

Et Annie savait qu'elle avait raison, sa nature de Titan lui permettait de guérir vite, certes, mais pas aussi rapidement, il lui fallait au moins trois jours pour récupérer totalement. Là, la blonde savait que la maladie avait été passée à Armin, lui qui est si faible…

« - Désolée…  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, j'ai été bête de t'approcher… souffle-t-il tristement.  
\- Pardon ? Se redresse-t-elle pour le regarder.  
\- Je t'ai inquiétée, pire, je t'ai faite pleurer, c'est moi qui devrai m'excuser. D'être une mauvaise personne pour toi… Retient-il ses larmes.  
\- … Ne dis pas ça… reprit-elle son comportement normal. Tu… Tu es une bonne personne pour moi. Tu… Tu as juste été inconscient, stupide peut-être, mais tu as fait des efforts pour venir t'occuper d'une personne comme moi…  
\- « Une personne comme toi » ? à t'entendre, on dirait que tu es mauvaise de part et autre. Sourit-il tristement.  
\- C'est la vérité je-  
\- Tu es comme tout le monde Annie, tu as peur et donc tu te caches. Mais voit… Tu as eu peur pour moi, tu t'es inquiétée, tu as pleurée… Je sais que la « Glaciale Annie » n'est qu'une façade pour cacher ta véritable beauté… sourit-il amoureusement.  
\- Armin… dit-elle surprise.  
\- Je t'aime comme tu es Annie, sache-le, ne change jamais. »

Il se mit à rougir, mais soutient courageusement le regard de la blonde, il s'en est enfin rendu compte.

Annie de son côté n'était qu'à moitié surprise, mais l'entendre en face était perturbant. Elle se ressaisit et voulut répondre, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« - Annie, le sergent instructeur veut que tu viennes à l'entraînement. Alarme Mina.  
\- J'arrive. Répond Annie en la regardant.  
\- Bonjour Mina. Salut Armin en étant un peu déçu.  
-Armin ? Tu es réveillé ! s'approche-t-elle.  
\- Allons-y. Se lève Annie et s'éloignant de lui. Le supérieur nous attends, non ? Regarde-t-elle Mina avec des yeux froids.  
\- Heu… Oui, oui bien sûr. Répondit Mina, surprise avant de repartir.  
\- Annie… appelle Armin. »

Elle se tourna vers Armin et lui donne un petit sourire avec une expression qui mélange déception et bonheur.

« - On parlera plus tard Armin, je dois y aller.  
\- Sans problèmes, porte toi bien Annie. Sourit-il.  
\- Repose-toi bien… Et merci Armin. s'en alla-t-elle. »

Il se retrouve seul dans la pièce et laisse son corps tomber pour s'allonger avant de souffler profondément. Il est effrayé mais tellement heureux, à l'intérieur de lui c'est un « Kyaaaa ! » qui résonne. Il pose le coussin sur son visage, espérant rafraîchir son visage bouillant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, c'est une Annie perdue mais certaine d'une chose, Armin sera toujours là pour elle, pas dans le sens que tout le monde conviendra, mais « Kyaaaaaa ! » entent-elle à moitié étouffé dans quelque chose de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se laissa sourire avant de s'en aller à l'entraînement et de retrouver son cocon froid.

Parfois la fièvre nous fait faire des choses incongrues, elle nous fait perdre connaissance, elle nous fait ressentir des émotions nouvelles et nous apprend une chose essentielle, peut importe qui est malade, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour en prendre soin.

* * *

J'en conviens, c'est du… Heum…  
J'en sais rien en faite, je l'ai imaginée allongée dans mon lit pendant que j'étais moi-même malade. (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai zappé la mise en page...)  
C'est bien OOC, j'en conviens, mais osef je m'améliorerai ^^  
Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que vous n'avez pas vomi, il y aura d'autres histoires sur le AruAni car je suis shipper number one de ce couple.  
Fin bref, sur ce…

« Sasageyou ! »


End file.
